


天河之尾

by Julytree



Category: Supernova(2020)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julytree/pseuds/Julytree
Summary: 看完Supernova预告后的瞎写，夹带一大堆私货，请自行脑补和带入……
Relationships: Sam/Tusker
Kudos: 3





	天河之尾

没人意识到的最初，只有一些无关紧要的微小细节：偶尔落下眼镜、做饭多放半勺盐、通话时有那么一点点恍神。你以为是工作压力太大，这么拼怪不得早早秃头。

大家也只随口调侃一两句，精明严谨如他也会犯迷糊。

后来你才知道，他早就有所察觉，瞒着所有人去偷偷做了检查。写在诊断书上不过短短几个单词，但是你们都知道意味着什么。

现代医学科技发展得近乎奇迹，可以把断肢复原，可以把神经修复，面对渐渐消逝的记忆，却始终无能为力。

像一粒沙落入机箱夹层最深处，细微到无法发现，等显现异样时，芯片内部已经被磨损出深深的刮痕。越想努力修复，却愈发脆弱，只能看着它们断裂在掌心，风化成一颗颗碎片。

他真的很厉害，瞒了所有人这么长时间，直到那次意外。

你从未看到过这样的他，僵硬、呆滞，眼神近乎涣散，漫无目的地凝视你身后的某处虚空，直到你靠近紧紧扣住双肩才回过神来。

一瞬间，他整个人无力的散下来，将头埋进你的胸膛，垂眼躲开你眼神的询问。什么东西在他身体内部无声无息地断掉。

“我的脑子坏掉了……”过了好久，他才喃喃发声。

直到这时，那些疏忽，那些藏在房间的药片，和医生的预约通话记录，种种细节瞬间涌上眼前。你恨自己，为什么现在才发现。

你逼着他辞掉了工作，自己也放下一切，全部重心放在陪伴照顾他。

去坎布里亚看看吧，那里是观星的好地方，他说。

房车、帐篷和运动背包收罗备齐，你们沿着的公路顺行。他以前总念叨着要去湖区，结果或是你的工作加班，或是他出差占了时间，出行安排被一再搁置。后来渐渐不再听他提起。

秋季的天色早早暗下来，但观星最好的时间仍是深夜，你们深一脚浅一脚来到湖边。

点点光亮从背后的树林升起，在头顶上空聚齐成大片星河。抬起头一瞬间，深邃的墨色天空瞬间吞噬你的视线。终于，你见识了他在观星图中指点过的那些星座。

“其中那几颗最亮的星星，把它们连线，会变成一个三角形”。过去的你觉得这些干巴巴、冷冰冰的白色亮点无关紧要，而他总是对于这些知识乐此不疲。

“星星的光到达地球之前，它已经走过几百甚至几千万光年的旅途。这意味着我们现在看到的，是它们很久以前的样子，而它们当前的状态则无法得知。也许‘正在’闪烁的某颗，现在已经瓦解塌缩，走向死亡。”

墨蓝向湖面和远处的山峦延展，在湖面和升腾而上的水气融合，直至模糊于视线尽头。生起一小堆篝火，你帮他套上毛线帽。进入初秋的英国湖区，空气已经很凉了。

“此时此刻，你最大的愿望是什么？”

“我希望这个假期永不结束”

“所以，你能感觉到吧，症状正在变得更严重。”

他的动作明显笨拙起来，肉眼可见地不协调。他是对什么工具都很擅长的那种人，双手稳健而有力，指甲永远被修剪得整整齐齐。你已经记不清楚，他魔法般的双手曾经创造过多少奇迹。上帝嫉妒这些天分，现在加倍地收还回去。

瓷器的脆响在隔壁房间炸裂，等你冲进门已经晚了，只看到散落各处的碎片和被吓傻的他。走过满地狼藉，他挤在座椅角落，低头蜷成一团。你把他捞出来，带去卫生间处理被碎片划破的伤口

哽咽的声音从他微微颤抖的身躯传出：”放弃我吧……我不过是个累赘”。

“天，你在说什么胡话”

“我都明白”他眉头皱起痛苦的深深沟壑，“你值得更好的，别在我身上消耗了。被一个废人拖累，这对你不公平”

“不”你听到自己说。

“这无关乎公平，这关乎我爱你”

既然结局已经在未来处等待，你只能陪他尽可能多走些旅途。

你们回到了他的家乡。

经历了漫长岁月后相互试探，你们两个才终于走到一起。关于他的家乡和家人，你没主动问起，他也鲜少提及。最近一次回北方的故乡，是参加他母亲的的葬礼——“也是这个病，走得并不安宁”。

从那之后，他便再也没回去过。也许从那时起，你和他潜意识里已经有了心理准备。

踏入许久未归的老房子，本以为眼前只会有布满灰尘的走廊和空荡荡的房间，意外地，派对和拉花与你们撞个满怀，他或远或近的亲属们提前为你们准备了派对，高地人特有的热情和纯朴填满了老宅每一个角落。

见到小时候熟悉的面孔，他脸上终于出现久违的笑容。

餐桌上，他掏出一封信，犹豫后还是把纸张递给了你。展开信封，上面是熟悉得不能再熟悉的字迹。你突然意识到，他现在都不怎么写字了。

“正如你们所见，我正在慢慢失去记忆的能力……”

落款是一年半前。

他不见了。

你昏头昏脑地冲出家门，才发现毫无头绪。他没穿外套，写有名字和联系方式纸条也随大衣一起被落在客房。丝毫不熟悉这个小镇，你能做的只是抓住每个过路人，询问他们是否见到过一个穿着深色毛衣的光头男子。

离住所两条街外，你找到他。他根本没走远，呼啸而过的车辆和匆匆行人令他进退不得。隔着街道，你看到他愣在马路中间，就好像……一只被车灯照亮惊慌失措的鹿。被逼得无所适从，不知道该往哪个方向迈步。

你牵着他跌跌撞撞走回家。进门时，他犹豫着停下脚步，那双大眼睛看向你：

“你是谁？“

我是你的爱人，你听到自己回答到。

他仔细地盯着你看，“我的爱人？”然后笑了，好像透过你在凝望什么别的人。

“我的爱人啊，你一定对他有所耳闻。他是学院的大名人、大校草，像太阳一样耀眼。人人都喜欢他，你如果和他打过交道，也一定会感受到他的魅力。”

他垂下眼睑，双手搅在一起，突然有些扭捏。“周末我有一场板球比赛，是学校的半决赛，他说好会来看呢”

他收回视线，与你对视：“你的眼睛很漂亮，就和他一样。”

“我们去湖区吧，那里是观星的好地方”

“好，现在终于有空出去走走了”你说。

END

注：织女星、天津四、牛郎星三颗星首尾相连，在夏天夜晚的东南方天空中可轻易辨认，被称为夏季大三角。


End file.
